


Too big for this small town

by StrictlyNoFrills



Series: Polar Drabbles [1]
Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing, Pre-polar, Season 1 Episode 5, author just wants people to start playing in the polar sandbox again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrictlyNoFrills/pseuds/StrictlyNoFrills
Summary: Michael learns more about Liz.





	Too big for this small town

Reading her journal was a revelation.

It was one thing to know that she accepted Max. Max who had saved her life. Max who she gazed at as though he’d put the sun and the moon and the stars in the sky for her alone.

But it was entirely different to discover that she accepted Michael and Isabel, too, even though neither of them had ever been welcoming towards her presence in their lives, and they had never done a single thing to endear themselves to her.

She truly was remarkable – and not because a few weeks ago, she died.


End file.
